


The Talk

by blacklitchick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklitchick/pseuds/blacklitchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Rick have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD: This story is based on spoilers on scenes that will appear in episode 8, The Mid-Season Finale.

The quiet inside the house amplified the noise of the walkers shifting slowly through the streets. Carl and Ron were seated at the opposite ends of the living room; eyes locked together in a staring contest each refused to lose. Sam hid upstairs in the closet that had become his second home. Rick wasn't sure where Jessie had disappeared to. She'd said something about making sandwiches, but no one was feeling very hungry.

Michonne had been sitting vigil with Deanna for the past half hour. The fever had overtaken the former leader awhile ago. There was nothing left to do but wait for the inevitable. Rick climbed the stairs as softly as he could with a sleeping Judith in his arms. He was adamant about not making even the slightest noise that could attract the dead to their presence.

The door to the bedroom where Deanna rested was cracked open. He could see Michonne sitting bedside with her hand holding Deanna's. Fragments of their whispered conversation drifted to where he stood in the hall.

"...find out what you really want...the future"

"...plans into action. Rick...together as a team."

"Not just a team...partners on every level...love."

"Deanna - "

"...needs you..."

Rick tapped lightly on the door. Michonne turned her head towards him. He asked her silently how it was going. She gave a slight head shake. He could usually read her well, but there's was something different in her eyes: a mixture of sadness and hope framed by tears. She patted Deanna's hand to excuse herself and met Rick in the hall.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"About as good as can be expected." She reached out to smooth down one of Judith's wayward hairs while avoiding looking Rick in the eye.

He nodded. "You should take a break. I'll sit with her for a little while."

"She wants to have a few words with you anyway." She reached for Judith and positioned the baby in her arms. "How's it going downstairs?"

"Bout the same. The boys are still tense. I hope whatever's going on with them won't erupt. We may be stuck together for awhile."

Michonne leaned against the wall and gently rubbed Judith's back. "Between Enid and the whole Pete thing it's not really hard to figure out what's going on with them."

Rick looked down as a flash of shame shown in his eyes. "Yeah. I guess you're right," he said as he scratched behind his ear.

"And the herd situation?" Michonne asked.

He was thankful she didn't dwell on him being the main cause of the boys hating each other. "Still out there. Still don't know we're in here."

"Lets hope it stays that way." Michonne moved past Rick, but he stopped her.

"You okay? You seem sad?"

"Rick, a good woman is in there dying. Of course I'm sad."

"I know. It just seems like something else is wrong too."

Michonne finally focused on his face but then looked away with a dip of her head. "Maybe I'll tell you after."

Rick took a step closer to her. "After what?"

She looked up again and gave him a wryly smile. "After we survive this."

Rick looked into her eyes; staring deeply as he was wont to do. The sadness and hope were still there, but he could also see the determination that had been a part of her aura since the day they met at the prison fence. He nodded slowly. "Okay." His eyes followed her and Judith as they descended the stairs. He only went in to see Deanna after they were no longer in his sight.

The woman had her eyes closed. She opened them and smiled when she heard him sitting in the chair Michonne had vacated.

"You know," Deanna started, "once you shaved that beard I thought you were extremely handsome, but I have to say the stubble adds a whole new layer to your attractiveness."

Rick choked out a surprised chuckle as he turned red. "Michonne said you wanted to talk to me. I hope it wasn't just to discuss my supposed attractiveness."

Deanna laughed. "Let a dying woman have some fun." She looked up at the ceiling. "I did want to talk you. We haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but you're a good man, Rick. And more importantly you're a good leader. You're what this community needs. As I told you earlier, one way or the other there will be an after. And I can move on to whatever the next phase of existence is secure in the fact my people will be taken care of."

"I'll do the best I can."

"Something tells me you're do even better than your best. I just ask one thing of you."

"Anything."

"Be patient with Spencer. He means well, but I realized too late that we coddled and spoiled him and his brother too much. He doesn't know how to survive in this world. I hope you're able to show him." Rick nodded before Deanna continued. "Reg was always a push over when it came to the boys. He adored them and couldn't help giving them everything they wanted. He was the sweetest man. We met in college. So young and idealistic. Thinking we would change the world." She sighed as a single tear rolled down the side of her face. "I don't remember the last time I told him I loved him."

"I'm sure he knew."

"I know he did, but I should have said the words more. I should have told him every day. I was too caught up in running this place. If I haven't learned anything else in these last two weeks, I now know there's no guarantee of a next time. We have to let those we love know what they mean to us." She turned her head towards Rick so she could look him in the eyes. "You should tell her how you feel."

Rick rubbed a hand across his face and blew out an exhausted breath. "Me and Jessie just met. I don't know if -"

Deanna shook her head. "Not Jessie. She's a nice woman, but not the one for you. I see the way you and Michonne look at each other. How you speak to each other. If that's not love then I don't know what is. You're brave and fearless when it comes to maneuvering in this world, but I can see you're scared of trusting and embracing what's right in front of you. Don't make the mistake of letting her get away. I told Michonne she needs to figure out what she wants although it's pretty obvious what you both want. And need. It would do me good to know the future of Alexandria will be in the hands of the two of you."

"And you just figured that out after knowing us for a couple of weeks?" Rick asked. His palms started to feel clammy as his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

"You have more tells than a first time poker player in Vegas, Rick. It's written all over your face." She closed her eyes. "What you two have doesn't come along very often. Especially nowadays. Don't run away from it." She became quiet for a few moments before turning her head away from Rick. "I'm just going to rest for a bit."

Rick mimicked Michonne's earlier hand pat and left Deanna laying there unconscious. He felt gobsmacked by the woman's words. He wanted to deny them, but he knew she was right. He'd been avoiding what was obvious because taking the leap to the next phase of their relationship scared him more than what was outside that front door. He paused at the foot of the staircase to watch Carl smile and then laugh at whatever Michonne was whispering to him. Judith still slept peacefully in her arms.

"After," he repeated to himself with a smile. It suddenly didn't sound so farfetched. He thought of the plans Deanna had drawn up and discussing the future with Michonne until the calmness of the house was interrupted by the glass of the living room window exploding and the sounds of the walkers echoing throughout the room.


End file.
